History of Stars
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: While stargazing, Star tells Marco about her planet's history and why Ludo hates her.


History of Stars

**Avery: **When was the last time I wrote anything? Doesn't matter, here's Star Vs. The Forces of Evil (Which I do not own).

The night was cool, or at least it was cool for a heat wave. All summer the news had been reporting record-breaking high temperatures and this night would be the coolest that it would get. It was still fairly hot for early August, but there was a nice breeze in the air. It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky, the perfect night for stargazing. And in central California that is exactly what two young teens were doing. Marco had found his dad's old telescope in the basement and set it up in the backyard, where Star anxiously waited for him. Being from another dimension Star had always loved astronomy; it was her geeky little secret.

"Did you make those super awesome nachos?" Star asked excitedly.

Marco smiled at her. It was cute seeing her all happy and energetic, not that she wasn't always happy and energetic.

"The nachos are still in the oven," He told Star. "They'll be ready in a few minutes."

The two had gotten to know each other well in the year that Star had been living with the Diaz family. They usually spent their time hanging out and travelling to other dimensions, when they weren't fighting monsters that is. But most of the time they just sat around and talked, Star loved learning about Earth, and Marco liked hearing her talk about Mewni. In a way Star liked it when Marco asked about her dimension, it made her feel better whenever she was homesick. Anyone else on Earth would think she was crazy if she even talked about another dimension, but Marco knew the truth. After a few minutes of talking Marco took the nachos out of the oven and the two sat on the grass eating and taking turns looking through the telescope.

"How many of these galaxies have you been to?" Marco asked as he looked at space through the eyepiece of the telescope.

Star only sighed as she looked up at the tiny twinkling lights. She knew how small she was, there were over 100 billion galaxies, the Milky Way galaxy alone had at least 100 million planets. At least half of those planets had some sort of life on them. That is at least 50 million different alien species. 50 million alien species, all travelling through the different galaxies, some with inter-dimensional scissors, some with spaceships, and then there's one random guy in a blue box.

"Too many to count." Star finally replied. She lay down on the grass, the green blades tickled her earlobe. She pointed to one specific star, the Andromeda galaxy. "That's where Mewni is."

She then pointed to another star, The Black Eye galaxy.

"That's where Ludo is, his planet if referred to as The Evil Eye." She continued, her face scrunched as if reliving a bad memory.

Marco had been avoiding the topic, but there was so much that he wanted to know about Star's past.

"Why does Ludo hate you?" He asked as he sat next to her on the grass.

Star sat up and looked at him, she didn't want him to know the truth. The truth was ugly, even the history textbooks avoided the truth. With the tips of her fingers she tied a knot in a tiny blade of grass. She could barely make eye contact with him.

"My planet's history is covered in blood." Star finally said. "A long time ago my ancestor killed the king of The Evil Eye for attempting genocide on an alien race called the Raxacoricofallapatorians."

"The what?" Marco asked.

"The Raxacoricofallapatorians," Star repeated. "Ludo's ancestor attempted genocide on them but after he failed my ancestor killed him and stole the one power that The Evil Eye had over everyone else in the galaxy."

Marco looked at her, confused for a moment. Then he realized.

"The wand." Marco said in realization.

Star nodded. "Ludo has tried killing my mother and me for this wand, he'll do anything to have The Evil Eye rule the universe again. For generations my family has kept the galaxy safe using this wand. It's stopped wars, and started them." She frowned at the thought.

"Over the years my people have been involved in just as many wars and revolutions as the next planet." Star explained sadly. "This wand has taken more lives than it's helped. Maybe we're the bad guys."

Star looked at her wand as it sat in her lap. She wanted to throw it down a well so that its power could never put anyone else in danger ever again. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, it was Marco giving her a hug.

"You are not one of the bad guys," Marco reassured her. "If it makes you feel any better Earth has a pretty bad history too. The Crusades, The Holocaust, Genghis Khan, The Slave trade, just to name a few."

Star didn't know very much about Earth history, but she knew that there was one thing that all the species in the universe knew, retaliation. The need to fight back, and in fighting back people die. Species die. Wars have killed off entire alien species before. Gorflays, killed in the Great Galaxy War in Hoag's Galaxy. Jimproons, killed in The Genocide of the Comet Galaxy. And one planet, who's inhabitants ravaged and murdered with warheads, soaked in radiation. Even if it wasn't killed by war nobody could live there because its sun fizzled out decades ago. That's what stars do, they fizzle out, they disappear, and there's nobody to remember them.

"Marco?" Star asked, sadly. "When I have to go home and rule Mewni, will you remember me?"

Marco looked at her, he was confused. Remember her? How could he forget her? All of the adventures that they had together, all the laughs they shared. But he knew that this wasn't going to be forever. One day Star would have to go home and become the Queen of Mewni. She and Marco would one day be separated by space and time.

"Who ever said that I was leaving you?" Marco finally said. He knew that she would be busy once she became queen, but she still had inter-dimensional scissors, she could visit him any time.

Star looked at Marco, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. Star had friends all over the universe, but her friend here on Earth was the best of them all.

**Avery:** I sort of rushed this story because I had to study for my final exam so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I'm going to try to write more SVTFOE. I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Until then, keep on keeping on!


End file.
